This invention relates to casting shake-out units used to separate or remove sand from castings, and in particular, to a liner which forms the inner surface of the shake-out unit.
In the formation of a tumbling mill, such as a casting shake-out unit, rotary separator, media drum, material drier, lump crusher reclaimer, blending drum, sand screen, or the like, it is desirable to form the inner surface of the mill from segments. Thus, when individual segments wear out, they can be replaced easily and rapidly without the need to incur a significant amount of downtime or expense. An examples of a shake-out unit having segmented inner liners is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,262 which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and which is incorporated herein by reference. As set forth in that patent, the inner cylinder forming the inner surface of the unit is formed from a series of interconnected modular components. The operation of that unit, for its intended purpose, has performed highly satisfactorily. However, when the casting shake-out unit is operated continuously, the wear on the components causes the components or segments to gradually loosen. This requires a retightening of the entire formed inner surface. This retightening operation requires that the operator incur a significant amount of down time.
It is desirable for the mill to operate for a longer period before the segments begin to loosen and separate. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,808, 5,638,887, and 5,638,890, all of with are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, the side edges of the segments are grooved to define a channel between neighboring segments. A pin or bar is inserted in the channel. In a completed lining, the bars tend to urge the segments apart, thus creating a tight fig in the completed cylindrical lining. These have also worked well. However, the pins and the interlocking of the liner segments can still be improved.